Scrap Heap (War Does Change)
}}Scrap Heap '''is a scavenger hailing from the area around Appleoosa. He is the protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Scrap heap was born a little under two hundred years after the war that left the world a desolate wasteland. He was born to two parents who saw him as little more than an extra pair of hooves to assist in their scavenging. His father drank heavily while his mother wasn't much interested in him. His parents were eventually killed by raiders when he was thirteen years old, something he claims not to have shed many tears over. Present Day Scrap Heap continued the scavenging that his parents brought him up in, never having known any other life. He would usually sell his wares at Absolutely Everything, owned by the ghoul Ditzy Doo. That very mare eventually provided him with a PipBuck detailing the location of an untouched Stable, Stable 84, and directed him to Tenpony Tower where a pony claimed to have the access code. He set off for Manehatten, losing his wagon in the process after a fight with some raiders. After some more misadventures, he arrived in the city where he encountered a large firefight underway between a group of raiders and some Zebra Remnant. He was assisted through the fight by a mysterious sniper, who was revealed to be a zebra mare going by the alias of Stripe. Stripe chose to accompany Scrap Heap to Tenpony Tower from that point onwards. At Tenpony Tower he met the pony who had the password, Cobalt of the Twilight Society. Scrap Heap is wary of him and the Twilight Society and what they hope to find in Stable 84, information they refuse to share with Scrap Heap. Cobalt joins the group in their search for the ancient fallout shelter. When they encounter a village of ponies with the same cutie mark, Scrap Heap just finds it creepy. Despite his wariness, he accepts their offer of a room for the night. However, this proves to be a mistake when they attack the group, forcing them to fight their way out with the town being destroyed in the process. Scrap Heap was also knocked out as they made their escape. Scrap Heap was severely wounded in the escape, but was nursed back to health by Cobalt and Stripe. He and Stripe bonded a little more, and she revealed her Zencori Tribe ancestry. Likewise they finally managed to get the truth from Cobalt, who revealed the changeling occupants of Stable 84. He also provided a memory orb that showed the completion of Stable 84 and a mysterious deal between Ministry Mare Twilight Sparkle and Queen Chrysalis. The group later come across the town of Haven, where they take shelter in an old Donut Joe's to hide from a horde of ghouls. While inside the group found a secret MAS bunker and Scrap Heap spotted a memory orb inside it. Before they can investigate further a griffon in power armour bearing the sigil of Red Eye appear, forcing them to flee. Scrap Heap was almost killed by one of the griffons, but the arrival of the feral ghoul horde gave him the opportunity to kill his attacker. After escaping from the fight, the group found a safe spot to stop and rest. During this time they managed to get Cobalt to open up a little more after all they've been through, and the three of them affirmed their newly fire forged friendship. Scrap Heap also had a look into the memory orb he recovered, finding it contained a memory of Chrysalis shortly after the Littlehorn Massacre. A couple days later Scrap Heap and his friends finally came across the hive's entrance, finding it littered with Steel Ranger corpses. Here they were ambushed by The Prophet, the leader of the cutie mark cult they destroyed. Scrap Heap fight against the ghoul, managing to shoot her once, but is ultimately overpowered by her superior magic skills. Just as this happens, however, The Prophet is killed by a massive radscorpion. The creature proceeds to attack the group, and Scrap Heap quickly repairs a balefire egg launcher the rangers were carrying, using it to kill the mutant. Stripe is poisoned, however, and Scrap vows to get her help. They descend into the hive, intent on raiding Stable 84's infirmary to find an antidote for the poisons. They make it through the hive and reach the Stable, though Scrap Heap and Cobalt and knocked out after entering the stable when they are sealed in and gassed. His last act, believing himself to be dying, is to reach out for Stripe. He survived, however, and wakes up in a cell with Cobalt while Stripe is nowhere to be found. Seeing there is no escape, he enters the memory orb he found in the hive, seeing a drone (suggested to be Pharynx) assassinate a zebra target. When he wakens, he is introduced to Stable 84's Overmare, Princess Insidiis, daughter of Queen Chrysalis. They converse for a while, and Scrap Heap discovers the changeling race's dire situation, and how their water purification system is about to fail. He finally comes to terms with the changes to his personality over the past couple of weeks, and decides to leave the apathetic scavenger he once was far behind in preference to the more heroic figure he had been becoming as of late. He also reunites with a recovering Stripe, who had been saved by the stable's doctors. He is relieved greatly to see her recover, and she is both flattered he went through so much to save her and in awe at his new outlook on life, and the two clearly have gained feelings for one another, though neither has yet to truly act upon them. While this is happening, Insidiis also has one of her changelings, Altrix, assigned to the group as their medic. Scrap Heap and the group then depart the stable to locate a replacement water talisman for the stable. When the leave, however, they are met with The Watcher, who they share mutual suspicion of at first. Eventually Watcher directs them to the Megamart in the town of Prosperity, and upon arrival they find a large group of raiders holding ponies prisoner. Scrap Heap comes up with a plan to clear the Megamart, and they sneak in. When the fighting starts, Scrap ends up fighting the raider leader who was adorned in raider power armour. He is nearly killed, but the timely interventions of a strange pegasus allows him to get the upper hand and kill the raider. He would then lead the group to Stable 77 in search of the water talisman. While there they are attacked by the single insane, ghoulified, occupant. The pegasus from before arrives to lend a hoof, introducing herself as Moon Blossom, and they overpower the ghoul. After this, he decides to let Moon Blossom join the group. On the return trip from Stable 77, they are attacked by slavers led by a talon mercenary named Kronos. He is then given a choice, give up Altrix or risk the lives of all his friends by the cybernetically enhanced griffon. Scrap refuses, and makes himself bait to lure the talons away while his friends escape. This results in him being captured and beaten by Kronos, who tries to interrogate the stallion about the hive, but he is saved when his friends return. Following this event, he and Stripe share their first kiss. Soon afterwards, Scrap Heap delved into a memory orb he recovered from a griffon slaver during their escape. Inside he sees a memory of Chrysalis and Twilight Sparkle, and the former coercing the latter to experiment with modifying the alicorn potion to work with changelings. After revealing this to the others they all realise that, while the modified potion was never finished, if Red Eye and the Goddess succeed in completing that research then the latter will get a whole hive of changelings into Unity. Scrap Heap leads the group back to Stable 84, where he and Cobalt go to warn Insidiis and deliver the talisman while the others go and rest. They do so, and Insidiis asks they find the MAS facility where Kronos has set up shop and destroy it before they can complete their plans against the hive, to which he agrees. Scrap Heap then retires to his given room to rest, where he encounters Stripe once again. After a tender moment reflecting on what happened between them at the Megamart, the two decide to enter a full relationship, proceeding to have sex. Stripe also reveals to him, and only him, her true name: Xena. Scrap Heap then leads the group to Buckingham, where Kronos' people are inhabiting an old Ministry of Wartime Technology factory. They disguise themselves as slavers and sneak in, but are detected when pre-war security systems detect that Altrix is a disguised changelings. They fight their way to the security centre and take shelter there, though Scrap Heap is almost killed by a griffon with a minigun, only saved by quick medical attention as he fell unconscious, having a nightmare about a world where the Goddess won because of their failure. After he awoke, they recovered the location of the MAS facility they need before Cobalt activates the robotic security to fight for them and they confront the alicorn. After speaking to the Goddess, they fight and kill the green alicorn with some difficulty. After the alicorn is dead, Scrap Heap finds a fake Twilight Sparkle statuette that he chooses to keep, as well as a memory showing the day that Chrysalis and Luna solidified the fragile alliance between changelings and ponies. Watcher then showed up as he was exiting the memory. They fill Watcher in on what he had missed, during which Watcher points to the MAS Hub in Vanhoover as the most likely spot to find the access code they need to get into MAS facility. After arriving in Vanhoover, they witness a battle between the Zebra Remnant and the Steel Rangers. Afterwards, the group take refuge in a local trader town called Crossroads. That town is also soon attacked by the Remnant, however, and with the help of the town's sheriff they drive the zebras off. It is revealed that Xena's brother was behind the attack, so Scrap Heap decided to accompany Xena in confronting him while reluctantly leaving the rest of their friends behind at Xena's own request. Scrap Heap would help Xena confront the Remnant and her brother. The result would be the revelation of the death of Xena's parents at Xaro's hooves, and ultimately the death of Xaro when Xena shot him twice with her sniper rifle. Later, with the help of a small Steel Ranger squad they met, Scrap Heap would lead his group into the MAS hub. They would succeed in finding the access code, and Scrap gained a unique magical energy rifle called 'Venomous'. He would quickly put the new weapon to use when three of the Steel Rangers turn on their commander and attempt to take the technology for themselves, the rifle proving more than a match for their power armour. After that, Scrap Heap leads the group back to the skywagon. On the way, they encounter a clinic full of psychotic Miss Nanny robots and have an encounter with a 'Mysterious Stranger'. When they reach the Sky Bandit, Princess Insidiis contacts them and warns of an in-progress attack on the stable. The Changeling Queens gets cut off, and Scrap Heap is left deeply concerned that they were too late. His fears were proven correct when they found the hive missing, enraging the stallion and causing him to vow to both save the changelings from Unity and kill Kronos once and for all. After burying Matercula just outside of the hive, the group took the rest of the day to rest up and plan their next move. Scrap and Xena, all too aware that they might not return, also take the moment to retreat to the room Insidiis had provided them earlier on. Scrap Heap would then lead the group back to Haven and they successfully sneak into Site B. During their initial run inside, Scrap Heap is forced to leave both Cobalt and Altrix behind to complete separate tasks to free the trapped changelings. He also leaves Altrix his original 9mm pistol despite her objection, not willing to leave her without a means to defend herself. He also discovers a memory orb revealing that Chrysalis cryogenically froze herself within Site B after she was trapped inside the facility with radiation leaking inside. Shortly afterwards, Altrix was killed freeing the changelings. This greatly incensed Scrap Heap, who soon after would come face-to-face with the Goddess in the body of one of her alicorns. He fought her, taunting her about her obsession with Twilight Sparkle before using the ChangeBuck to shapeshift into Kronos. He used this to trick the Goddess, managing to kill her puppet. Afterwards, he confronted Kronos and was also presented with a communication from Red Eye himself. Despite an offer from the Slaver Lord, Scrap refused to be swayed. In the fight that ensued, he would get several good hits on Kronos before being mortally wounded by the griffon. With Scrap Heap all but out of the fight, he could only watch as Moon Blossom as murdered with her own knife. As Kronos prepared to kill Xena, Scrap Heap recovered enough strength to take hold of his rifle and shoot the griffon in the back. With Kronos fatally wounded by Venomous, Xena finished him with a shot to the head. Scrap Heap laid there, bleeding to death with no healing potions to save him. Realising that he was doomed, he urged Xena to leave him behind. She refused at first, but was eventually swayed as the lovers made their final farewell. As they left, Scrap Heap manually engaged Site B's self destruct, flashing back to the start of his journey as he did so. Scrap Heap was killed in the ensuing balefire detonation. Legacy Despite his death, Scrap Heap did manage to save the changelings and stop both Red Eye and the Goddess from gaining an army of Changeling Queens. This likely made Littlepip and Blackjack's jobs a lot easier down the line. His death was reported on by DJ Pon-3 about five days later. An empty grave was made for him outside of Stable 84. Traits Appearance Scrap Heap describes himself as a pretty boring looking stallion with a brown coat with a darker brown mane, one of the many things he hates about himself. His cutie mark has the depiction of a piece of scrap metal, signifying his life as a scavenger. He usually wears a full suit of leather armour for protection, and early on in the story he receives a Pipbuck which he wears on his right foreleg. Personality At the beginning of the story, Scrap Heap is both highly deadpan in tone and is wholly apathetic. He holds some moral compass, noting that some scavengers shooting ponies over a piece of metal is wrong, but doesn't seem at all interested in being a hero or helping other ponies. His only interest is in caps, and earning enough of said caps to one day settle down away from the Equestrian Wasteland. This changes, however, after an encounter with Deadshot Calamity, where the former Enclave pegasus saves his life from a large group of raiders. This encounter deeply affected Scrap Heap, much to his chagrin, to the point where he can no longer stand by and watch others perish and has to assist even if it might put him in danger in doing so. He likens it to some kind of infection, especially after he ends up inspiring some other ponies in a similar manner to how Calamity inspired him. He also expresses a lot of self doubt and even self loathing. He hates the very nature of his existence, feeling cursed to a life of fruitless scavenging in the wastes from birth, and hates everything that reminds him of this. This includes his cutie mark and even his own name. And ever since being inspired by Calamity to help others, the brief thought he had of abandoning a family of scavengers to a rogue Mr Gutsy filled him with even more self hatred for even entertaining the notion. He was also conflicted as to how to deal with the ponies of Our Town, at least in the hours preceding their attack; he was unsure as whether it would be better to leave them be or try and fix the generations of brainwashing Starlight Glimmer had enacted on them. Despite his flaws, he is a good pony at heart. This is noted by the zebra Stripe, who insists he will come to see this truth in time. The time spent with his new friends lightens his personality, and he shows a marginally less dry sense of humour from time to time. When Stripe is injured, his self hatred returns strongly, and he blames himself for Stripe's condition. A talk with Cobalt, however, gets him to realise the time had come for him to choose whether he wanted to be a apathetic and selfish scavenger or a hero akin to the Stable Dweller or the Security Mare. And soon after, he finally came to terms with his new heroic outlook on the world, no longer wishing to be the apathetic scavenger he once was. He starts this new life by agreeing to help the changelings save their species, despite the fact they have nothing to offer him in return. But even in his new role, he has hidden fears that he may be leading his friends to their deaths. He also holds a soft spot for Sparkle-Cola. Skills Coming from a life of scavenging, Scrap Heap is quite skilled at finding valuable scrap and evaluating its value. Though the latter is somewhat obsolete now he has a Pipbuck to do that for him. He also makes sure to keep his weapons and armour in a pristine condition, showing exceptional skill in repair work. In terms of magic, Scrap Heap only tends to use telekinesis. He can wield more than one weapon at once with his magic, and has used his ability to switch on the safety of a raider's weapon to prevent his own untimely death. He has a moderate skill with firearms, supplemented by the S.A.T.S. provided by his Pipbuck. He prefers not to fight in close quarters, having been physically overpowered by simple raiders in the past, but will fight tooth and nail if the need arises. Equipment Scrap Heap uses leather armour that covers up his entire body. He is equipped with a 9mm pistol and a PipBuck, and gains a combat shotgun in Chapter 4. That shotgun is later destroyed by Kronos, however, and he replaces it with an assault rifle in Chapter 24. The assault rifle is also destroyed in Chapter 39 when it is crushed by a Sentry Bot. It is then replaced with a unique plasma rifle called 'Venomous', which can melt through power armour. He carries around some saddlebags that contains all of his worldly possessions, including all of his caps, food, healing potions and ammunition. Relationships '''Stripe - Scrap Heap first met Stripe in the ruins of Manehatten. She was being hunted down by some Zebra Remnant she had refused to join up with, and took cover in an old office building as they attempted to claim her life. After helping her clear out the zebra and raiders in the area, Stripe knocked Scrap Heap out and tied him up until she could understand his intentions. After a long talk, she decided that he was a pony who was good at heart, and released him from his bonds. Scrap Heap then, knowing her deadly accuracy with a sniper rifle, invited her to join his quest. Having little else to do in her search for a purpose, Stripe accepted the invitation. Stripe seems adamant in convincing Scrap Heap of his own nobility, much to the stallion's immense irritation. However, he quickly becomes friends with the zebra, and both of them are mutually suspicious of Cobalt when he joins the group. Their bond continues to grow as Stripe reveals her Zencori Tribe origins. When she is poisoned by a massive radscorpion, he vows to save her life by any means. As noted by Cobalt, he also seems to have developed some hidden feelings for the zebra, and her likewise. Stripe was confirmed to return these feelings after the mare recovered from her injuries in Stable 84's clinic. Later on, after eluding Red Eye's Talons, they share their first kiss. When they returned to Stable 84 again, they decide to enter a full relationship. Cobalt - Cobalt is a pony in Tenpony Tower who claims to hold the access codes for Stable 84. Scrap Heap hopes he does, or he's done with the quest. When he did finally meet Cobalt, Scrap Heap didn't trust him or his motivation, keeping a wary eye on the unicorn. However, he does eventually decide to reveal the contents of Stable 84, allowing Scrap Heap to trust him a little more. After escaping Haven, Cobalt and Scrap Heap finally affirmed their new found friendship. Altrix '- Altrix shied away from Scrap Heap when they first met, he being only the second pony she had ever met, and being naturally a timid mare. She surprised him, however, by her willingness to join the group so they would have a dedicated medic to tend to their needs. As such, Scrap Heap quickly warmed to her presence among the party. '''Moon Blossom '- Moon Blossom saved the life of Scrap Heap and the others, and also helped him take down the Stable 77 Dweller. This, in her own words, made them even for Scrap Heap and the group saving Moon Blossom from her former raider gang earlier on. '''Ditzy Doo - Scrap Heap usually sells his wares to Ditzy for a moderate sum of caps. They seem to be on good terms, having known each other for years, and it is Scrap Heap that Ditzy shares the secret of Stable 84 with. She sends him out to find the Stable, hopeful that he will return with a lot of interesting items. Insidiis - When they first met, Scrap Heap believed her to be her mother, Chrysalis. She corrected him, however, and proceeded to question him about the state of the world above. 'Kronos '- Kronos seems impressed by Scrap Heap's ability to survive against the odds, as well as lead the group. Despite this grudging respect, after Scrap refuses to join Red Eye he is determined to either kill or enslave the would-be hero. 'Xaro '- Scrap Heap holds little more than disdain for his would-be brother-in-law. From his xenophobic behaviour to how he treated Xena, Scrap Heap was quite happy to help sow the seeds of his demise. Notes & Trivia *He begins his journey approximately two days before Littlepip would rescue Ditzy Doo from raiders. *Scrap Heap has a deep love of Sparkle-Cola, collecting every bottle he comes across. *He is said to be in his twenties. *His ultimate dream is to settle down in a place like Tenpony Tower and live his life in peace. *His PipBuck is an expy of the Pip-Boy 3000 MK IV from the game Fallout 4. *Hears the DJ Pon-3 broadcasts detailing the initial appearances of both Blackjack and Littlepip. *Like Littlepip, he gets a balefire egg launcher only for it to be destroyed after a single shot. Gallery Scrap_Heap_Concept_1.jpg|Sketch of Scrap Heap outside Stable 84. Scrap_Heap_Concept_2.jpg|Sketch 2 of Scrap heap outside Stable 84. Scrap Heap's Gang Concept.png|A sketch of Scrap Heap and his companions. Scrap Heap's Gang - Copy - Copy.png|Scrap Heap alongside his companions. Scrap Heap.png|Scrap Heap outside of Stable 84. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (War Does Change)